Solsticio de Invierno
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Se suponía que un te amo, debían ser dos palabras donde la carga emocional dominante fuera el nerviosismo de la novel confesión, la ternura que regala la tranquilidad de la correspondencia, el vertiginoso júbilo de creer que se ha encontrado al amor de la vida o el éxtasis pasional; pero no la pesadumbre, emoción que transmitían en aquel momento las palabras de Videl. One-Shot U/A


**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO**

* * *

— _Te amo ._

Dijo él mientras le acariciaba los cabellos que nacían desde su cabeza. Había advertido cómo aquel pesar que era parte casi rutinario de sus encuentros; volvía a asomarse en los ojos azules de su novia.

La mujer, advirtiendo en aquellas palabras el inicio de la despedida que tanto deseaba poder esquivar; se aferró al torso del hombre, buscando en aquel contacto, atesorar la presencia de su amado por todo aquel tiempo que debieran estar el uno sin el otro.

— _Y yo a ti también te amo, Gohan._

El quebranto en la voz de Videl lo hizo apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de su amada, mientras correspondía envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

Se suponía que un _te amo,_ debían ser dos palabras donde la carga emocional dominante fuera el nerviosismo de la novel confesión, la ternura que regala la tranquilidad de la correspondencia, el vertiginoso júbilo de creer que se ha encontrado al amor de la vida o el éxtasis pasional; pero no la pesadumbre, emoción que transmitían en aquel momento las palabras de Videl.

Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para cambiar la dinámica entre ambos; cómo quisiera poder evitarle aquella compunción; pero en aquel instante, le era imposible.

— _Pronto esto acabará._

Quiso confortarla con aquellas palabras a la vez que acariciaba con una de sus manos la delgada espalda de la joven. Ella oprimió entre sus puños las mangas de la ropa de Gohan. Él había adivinado el motivo de su melancolía. No quería preocuparlo. Durante dos años había logrado ocultarle lo difícil que se le hacía cada vez que él debía marcharse; pero ya no podía más. Y fue así como transmitió de forma inaudible su pesar a su novio. Se sintió frágil, como nunca antes se había sentido. La única persona que podía acabar con su tristeza reconocía que la solución no vendría de inmediato; sino que inexorablemente debía esperar. Espera incierta, pues no podía asegurar que todo acabaría bien.

Cómo desearía ser ella quien pudiera alterar el presente y permanecer a su lado. Quisiera poder ir con él. Pero eso era imposible.

Quisiera maldecir a aquella raza que hace dos años había llegado a alterar la vida en la Tierra; pero no podía hacerlo, porque el hombre que amaba era uno de ellos.

Gohan había nacido en la Tierra. En aquel planeta no hubo peligros donde los seres humanos como raza fueran la víctima; hasta que teniendo el muchacho diecinueve años; Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa y un ejército saiyano aterrizó en la Tierra.

En ese entonces, la pareja llevaba ya un año disfrutando del idilio que se había sembrado en sus corazones; pero tras el arribo maligno de los habitantes del planeta Vegito, nada fue igual.

Los saiyajines tenían un interés especial en Gokú y su hijo Gohan. Desde que sintieron la presencia del poder de ambos habitantes de la Tierra, fueron hasta allí para exigirles que se unieran a sus filas para acabar de una vez por todas con Freezer y luego ser ellos quienes invadieran y conquistaran planetas; siendo uno de ellos, la Tierra.

 _Pero ellos se negaron._

Al descubrir lo humanizados que estaban los Son, quisieron apremiarlos causando estragos asesinando humanos. Fue así, como padre e hijo debieron luchar contra los de su raza, quienes iban renovando sus filas con la llegada de nuevos saiyajines. Vieron así, que aquella era una batalla inacabable, lo cual los hacía concluir fácilmente que la Tierra y la raza humana se hallaban en el ocaso de su existencia. Por lo que decidieron abandonarla para luchar en un planeta deshabitado.

Fue así como después de arduos enfrentamientos, en los que contaron además con sus fieles aliados, los Guerreros Z. Lograron hacerle frente a los saiyajines.

Tras meses de viaje, estuvieron de regreso en la Tierra. Gohan y Videl se reencontraron y juraron no volver a separarse.

 _Pero hay promesas que el mismo hado tuviera preparado destruir…_

Para Freezer no pasó inadvertido el cuasiexterminio saiyano, que dejó con vida solo a Vegeta, quien se vio forzado a informarle lo ocurrido al extraterrestre. De tal manera, una nueva batalla interrumpió los escasos días de paz que reunió a los enamorados; fue así como Gohan debía partir nuevamente para enfrentarse ahora nada más y nada menos que a Freezer.

De forma más serena, él la acogía en sus brazos; a pesar de que sufría tanto como ella, debía ser fuerte para ayudarla a menguar su tristeza. Ahora pudo notar como algunos pequeños brinquitos le revelaban en incipiente sollozar de ella.

— _Ya todo estará bien._

Lo lacónico y tono oscurecido de sus palabras, delató el amargor que sentía con aquella inesperada reacción de Videl. Ella pareció querer mirarlo, para lo que apartó sutilmente su semblante del pecho de su amado; sin embargo, él, creyendo que al ver aquella mirada azul, que iluminada y entusiasta le había dado la bienvenida hace dos días, ahora ensombrecida por la presencia acuosa de sus propias lágrimas; se le estuviera ofreciendo a la vista el tabú que acabaría por ocasionar el quebranto de su falsa fortaleza; la aferró con urgencia contra su pecho.

Lo siguiente que hubo, fue silencio.

El mutismo le dio tiempo para repasar mentalmente los recuerdos de aquel reencuentro. Después de siete meses distanciados, el alborozo de poder verse el uno junto al otro fue incontenible. Así lo manifestaban sus semblantes iluminados, la involuntaria sonrisa que se regalaban de forma recíproca, aquellos ávidos besos que buscaban en los labios del otro para llenar el vacío que había dejado la ausencia y el calor de sus pieles que en medio de jadeos se fundían en una íntima dinámica sensual.

— _Gohan, ya es hora._

La voz de su padre, le hizo salir de sus remembranzas. No había notado que había cerrado sus ojos, como queriendo ver con más nitidez las imágenes del ayer, en la oscuridad de sus párpados siguiendo la gravedad, que en lo que le ofrecía su entorno.

El muchacho hizo un sutil ademán a su padre, el que haciendo caso de lo que su hijo le quería comunicar, se alejó.

Él desenterró con delicadeza el rostro de la muchacha de su pecho. Clavó la afabilidad de sus ojos negros en el azulado de su mirada húmeda. Secó con sus dedos la evidencia del llanto de su novia a la vez que acariciaba sus mejillas.

— _Volveré pronto,_ _y lo haré por ti. Prométeme que estarás bien._

Los orbes azules de Videl, comenzaron a oscilar de forma involuntaria mientras sentía la calidez de los labios de Gohan hundirse en su frente.

Videl creía que la mayor distancia que la podría haber separado de Gohan había sido el pasado, en que ignorantes de sus existencias, iban forjando las sendas de sus vidas por separado. Porque una vez que sus vidas se cruzaron y decidieron unirlas, pensó que nada los separaría; pero no, aquellas misiones por salvaguardar la existencia de aquel planeta, habían dictaminado lo contrario.

Sus ojos azules atestiguaron cómo a través de su andar, el muchacho se distanciaba, cómo ingresaba a la nave extraterrestre y finalmente se perdía entre las estrellas del firmamento nocturno.

Gohan era su sol. Él le aportaba aquella calidez que en el pasado creyó que no existía; que era una fantasía de aquellas que endiosaban el afecto del varón admirado. Pero con él descubrió que era posible que alguien iluminara la senda de su vida y que encendiera el calor que alborotaba su pecho tan solo con el inocente poder de su voz dirigiéndose a ella; sin embargo, ahora su sol se hallaba en su punto más distante respecto a ella. Como un solsticio de invierno, que solo espera el verano. Pero por ahora, solo la abrigaría la esperanza en aquella fría atmósfera de incertidumbre y vacío.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.  
**


End file.
